2017 Pacific typhoon season (Sass/Keranique)
The 2017 Pacific typhoon season was an extremely active year of tropical cyclone formation in the Western Pacific ocean. The activity was year-round due to a strong El Niño along the equatorial Pacific - an event in which conditions conducive to tropical cyclone development are spread across the Pacific ocean. The season broke records due to its hyperactivity, with record numbers of storms, typhoons, and super typhoons. Impact was widespread and ruinous as nearly all storms affected land to some degree. The scope of this article is limited to the north of the equator between 100ºE and the 180th meridian. The season also featured crossover storms from the Central Pacific - the most notable was Hurricane/Typhoon Anthony, which, alongside Typhoon Keranique, was one of the strongest tropical cyclones ever recorded. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Season Summary January The season began quite early with the genesis of a Central Pacific tropical cyclone that formed in late December 2015. This system later attained the name Anthony and soon crossed the Prime Meridian into the Western Pacific, where it began to undergo rapid deepening. Anthony soon attained peak intensity as it entered the PAGASA's area of responsibility, later sweeping through the Phillipines at an intensity surpassing that of Typhoon Haiyan of 2013. Making up to five landfalls in that archipelago alone, Anthony was the strongest tropical cyclone ever to strike land. The storm retained its exceptional strength as it entered the South China Sea two days later. The storm weakened slightly as it encountered cooler waters, and made a sixth landfall near Haiphong as a Category 4 super typhoon. Land interaction caused rapid diminishing in the cyclone's structure, and it turned post-tropical the following day. While Anthony was rapidly deepening, a tropical depression that formed just east of the PAGASA's responsibility entered that area; where it was named Ally, however due to cooler temperatures and some shear from Anthony; Ally did not intensify further and later dissipated the next day, without ever becoming a tropical storm or making landfall anywhere. Later in the month, a tropical depression had entered the PAGASA's area; where the storm quickly intensified and was named Bella; Bella later reached a peak of 50 miles per hour before landfall in the northern Philippines on January 19; Bella did not last fortunately; after going over most of the Philippines; Bella unexpectedly dissipated due to a patch of cooler waters. Bella caused extremely minimal damage; however rainfall was up to 18 inches in some isolated spots of the Philippines. Almost right after Bella dissipated; a tropical depression formed and was initially given the name of 4W; however this tropical depression began to rapidly strengthen due to high SST's and low to moderate vertical wind shear; the storm was given the name Cierra the next day as rapid strengthening took place; by the next day Cierra was a category 2 typhoon packing wind speeds of 100 miles per hour; Cierra later reached peak intensity on the 23rd at weak category 3 typhoon intensity; where it then executed a cyclonic loop and traveled to the north north east; where cooler sea surface temperatures and very high wind shear caused Cierra's entire structure to collapse; Cierra luckily caused no damage however the outer rain bands reached the central eastern part of Japan; however there was no other reports other than wind speeds of 40 miles per hour and rainfall up to 6 inches, which caused only one direct death. February The only storm in February was a severe tropical storm that attained the name Darcy to the east of the Philippines; due to unusually warm waters, Darcy rapidly strengthened and overnight it reached winds of 60 miles per hour; however this was not the end of Darcy; as Darcy was predicted to become a category 2 to 3 typhoon before landfall in the Philippines; however that did not happen. Despite warm waters and low wind shear, Darcy did not strengthen past severe tropical storm status and later made landfall in the Philippines at that intensity sometime between February 18 and 19. Darcy managed to hold on to severe tropical storm status throughout the Philippines, which caused catastrophic flooding throughout the islands, causing about 400 deaths from just flooding; one of the deadliest storms of the season so far. Darcy was not done yet, however, as Darcy began to slowly curve up northwest towards Hainan; Darcy strengthened to an actual peak of 70 miles per hour, with 10-minute winds being recorded between 60 and 65 miles per hour. Darcy later made landfall at that intensity, and like before at the Philippines, retained severe tropical storm intensity throughout the area; mountains on the south side of the island due to catastrophic flooding helped with the formation of mudslides throughout the island; and heavy rain, causing nearly 300 deaths overall. Darcy then met her demise when she later made landfall just south of Hai Phong in Vietnam; she later travelled over Vietnam and briefly affected Laos and China as an extratropical cyclone. March March began off with the development of a previously extratropical cyclone near Taiwan; the tropical depression initially moved extremely slow; however on the 5th it was named Ellie for one day; however this tropical depression later made landfall directly in Taiwan; managing to pass over Taipei and barely moving out to sea before dissipating due to the cooler temperatures and high wind shear in the Taiwan Strait; Ellie caused no damage and not much flooding. After a short reprise in activity, a disturbance spawned by the Intertropical Convergence Zone began to organize as it emerged into the Western Pacific. With persistent convection and thunderstorms, the system slowly consolidated and eventually was named Faye. The monsoon trough realigned in a more climatogically appropriate manner, and Faye shifted to the northwest where it began to intensify. By March 12, Faye had become a Category 1-equivalent typhoon as it developed an eye-like feature in the center of circulation. Only modest intensification ensued thereafter, though by March 14, Faye entered a period of explosive intensfication and achieved peak intensity as a Category 4 super typhoon with 10-minute sustained winds of 115 miles per hour. Early the following day, Faye made landfall in Guam at this intensity - the worst since Omar in 1992. Steady weakening ensued as it continued on its northwesterly track. Under the influence of the monsoon trough, Faye gradually turned to the north and entered a phase of steady weakening, making landfall in Kochi, Japan as a strong Category 1-equivalent typhoon. By March 20, Faye entered the frigid waters of the Sea of Japan and was steered to the west as it transitioned to an extratropical cyclone, eventually making a third landfall in South Korea. Continuing on a westerly course, Faye briefly re-attained tropical characteristics in the Yellow Sea and made a final in eastern China as a Severe Tropical Storm, dissipating shortly thereafter. April May June July August September October November December Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-54_mph id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-73_mph id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_74_mph-129_mph id:ST value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>=130_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2017 till:10/01/2017 color:ST text:Anthony from:04/01/2017 till:05/01/2017 color:TD text:Ally from:17/01/2017 till:20/01/2017 color:TS text:Bella from:20/01/2017 till:24/01/2017 color:TY text:Cierra from:17/02/2017 till:24/02/2017 color:STS text:Darcy from:03/03/2017 till:06/03/2017 color:TD text:Ellie from:10/03/2017 till:20/03/2017 color:ST text:Faye from:29/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 color:STS text:Ginny from:15/04/2017 till:20/04/2017 color:TY text:Hattie from:30/04/2017 till:05/05/2017 color:STS text:Ida from:15/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:ST text:Jonia barset:break from:03/06/2017 till:05/06/2017 color:TS text:Iolana from:06/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:ST text:Floyd from:07/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:ST text:Keranique from:14/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:Lola from:24/06/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:ST text:Melissa from:08/07/2017 till:12/07/2017 color:STS text:Narnia from:14/07/2017 till:20/07/2017 color:TY text:Ora from:15/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TY text:Pauline from:24/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:TD text:Renee from:28/07/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:TY text:Sage from:04/08/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:ST text:Tara barset:break from:07/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:TS text:20W from:13/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:ST text:Virginia from:24/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TY text:Winnie from:30/08/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:STS text:Annie from:07/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TD text:Beth from:14/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:TY text:Carrie from:18/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:ST text:Deanna from:19/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:TY text:Elsie from:23/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:STS text:Fanny from:25/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:Garnet from:28/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:STS text:Hannah barset:break from:03/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:TY text:Iris from:08/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TD text:Jane from:13/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:ST text:Kathy from:18/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:TS text:Layla from:23/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:TY text:Maxine from:25/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:TY text:Nora from:31/10/2017 till:10/11/2017 color:ST text:Opal from:06/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TS text:Paula from:09/11/2017 till:11/11/2017 color:STS text:Rae from:14/11/2017 till:20/11/2017 color:TY text:Samantha from:17/11/2017 till:24/11/2017 color:STS text:Tammy barset:break from:20/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:TS text:Valerie from:24/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:STS text:Waki from:04/12/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:ST text:Akiyama from:07/12/2017 till:11/12/2017 color:TY text:Betty from:18/12/2017 till:24/12/2017 color:ST text:Claire from:20/12/2017 till:25/12/2017 color:TS text:Delilah from:28/12/2017 till:06/01/2018 color:STS text:Evelyn bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Sassmaster15 Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Typhoons Category:West Pacific Season Category:Western Pacific Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Typhoon Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing